Naruto Sensei
by FlameGage
Summary: In this story team seven's sensei is not Kakashi, but is instead the 12 year old Jounin, Namikaze Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto Sensei

Summary: In this story team seven's sensei is not Kakashi, but is instead the 12 year old Jounin, Namikaze Naruto.

Chapter 1: I Now Pronounce You Sensei

The office of the Hokage. In this room treaties have been made and wars declared, but not today. Today there is but a chat between two friends. The older, much older, of the two was the first to start the conversation. This man also happened to be the Third Hokage. "So Naruto, how is my favorite ninja doing today?"

"Not too well."

"What seems to be the problem?"

"I'm sick and tired of being on missions with people twice my age. I never really cared before but I can't stand it anymore. Can you please put me on a mission with someone my own age? How about that mission from Fang country that came in this morning?"

"Naruto, first of all most ninja your age are Genin, making them inept for an A-rank mission such as that. Secondly, you won't be young forever. So just be patient. Once your generation catches up to you, you'll be with them on missions all the time."

"But Old Man." This would be an insult from anyone else. But the first time this happened and the Third told Naruto not to call him that he made the unbeatable argument "Well you are old, you want me to lie?"

Naruto may be a ninja, one of the strongest Jounin at that, but one thing you could not get him to do while not on a mission was lie. So the 'Old Man' decided to let it slide. "That could be years from now. I know! If they can't do high ranking missions then you can just put me on lower rankings right?"

"Naruto, though I will admit that is a good suggestion, your skills are simply too valuable to be wasted on such missions. So I'm sorry as the answer is still no."

"Come on please, isn't there a way I can be placed with them while serving my skills to their potential?" The Third took a long drag of his pipe to think.

"Well, now that I think about it there is a way, though it will be a bit of an odd thing for you to do."

"Really? Well I don't care how odd it is I'll do it!" The Third could not help but smile at the young boy's determination.

"Very well. Now listen carefully. As you may know the graduates at the academy are a week from being placed on their teams. Each one is put on a team with two of their peers. The three of them are then put on a team with a Jounin sensei." Naruto's eyes widened as he saw where the man was going with this.

"I'm pretty sure by your expression that you realize what I'm saying. Though we have never had someone as young as you become a sensei you have definitely proved over the years that you are an excellent shinobi. So, what do you think?" The blonde just sat there for a while but a smile soon started showing itself.

"You got it Old Man. Count me in. I'll be the best sensei there's ever been. Believe It!"

"Good good. Though in the meantime there is something I'll need you to do." The Thirds looked as though he was about to send Naruto to his death.

"What do you need me to do?" The boy was certainly not liking the expression on the man's face.

"I need you to fill out... paperwork."

"Please anything but that!" Though much do his displeasure this was something he had to do.

"And no using a lot of clones."

"Son of a-"

TIMESKIP: One Week

Iruka was looking at his class with pride. There were a total of thirty graduates. And though he knew that more than half of them would be coming back he could not help but smile at all the potential ninja.

"Good morning everyone. As you probably know I'm very proud of you all for passing your exam. Today is the day you leave the academy _"hopefully"_ and become full fledged ninja." There were cheers all throughout the class. "Now first things first, you're all going to be put on three man squads and will be placed under the care of a Jounin sensei. So if the Jounin will now come in."

After he said this the door opened and nine Jounin came walking through the door and lined up behind Iruka in their predetermined order. The fact that there was one missing did not go unnoticed. A pink haired girl by the name of Haruno Sakura spoke up.

"Iruka sensei if we're going to be put on three man squads won't that make ten teams? Wait, are you one of the senseis?"

"No Sakura as I said these are Jounin senseis and I'm still Chunin. Good observation though as there is one missing. I believe he was a last minute entry and will probably be arriving here at any moment. Now I will start to call the names, please listen carefully." He of course started with team one and right before he started to call team five the classroom door opened.

The class looked and the door revealed a young blonde wearing the brightest shade of orange they have ever seen. The class thought the kid was lost while the nine Jounin and one Chunin looked on with shock as one thought came through their minds _"He's the last minute entry? Sure he's Jounin but isn't he too young?"_ Iruka was about to ask if he was here for that reason but the question answered itself as the young Jounin enquired with his own.

"YO! Is this where the squads are being assigned?" Iruka hesitated but answered before too time much had gone by.

"Yes, please come in."

"Alright, looks like third time is the charm. The last two rooms weren't really that nice when I walked in." Now everyone, class included, shared a common thought. _"No duh they were mad if you came in yelling like that."_

"Okay Naruto I believe your on team seven so please take your place in line so I can get back to naming the teams." Iruka actually had no intention moving ahead as of right now because it was only a matter of time before-

"Hey what gives, are you telling me he's one of the senseis? He's no older than we are." The accusation had been made by none other than the class loudmouth, Inuzuka Kiba.

"Yes Kiba he is one of the senseis so show some respect. He may be young but he's one of our most notable Jounin." The entire class was in disbelief over the matter. They had just become Genin. How is someone the same age as them Jounin?

Naruto took his place in line and was between the captains of team six and team eight. The one for team six he did not recognize but he did know the one for team eight quite well. Yuuhi Kurenai, Chunin up until two months ago. She had been put onto Naruto's team on quite a number of missions as her genjustsu worked well with his more direct approach on the battlefield. Naturally, Naruto was the first to start the conversation.

"Yo Kurenai-chan. Looks like we'll both be senseis huh?"

"It would seem so, Naruto-senpai."

"Kurenai-chan, for the last time you're a Jounin now and that makes us equal in rank. Just call me Naruto."

"That'll take some getting used to." She said admittedly. "I've spent the last four years calling you senpai." Naruto gave a smile and a nod as she continued. "You'll probably need to be extra strict with your team, more than likely they won't take you seriously."

"Why wouldn't they take me seriously, do I have something in my teeth?" Naruto was genuinely clueless and Kurenai was reminded that as talented of a shinobi that he was, he was also one of the most oblivious people she knew.

"Just remember they will be your students first and foremost. I know you must have asked for this so you can make some new friends but only do that after you have fulfilled your responsibilities. Make sure you don't forget that, alright?"

She asked if he got it not to make sure he knew what she meant but rather out of habit. He had always been the one in charge on missions so it felt more natural to ask him rather than tell him to do something. Once again he nodded and was about to continue their conversation until Iruka had announced that team seven will be named. Naruto Immediately looked forward as Iruka continued speaking.

"Alright team seven will be under the command of Namikaze Naruto." Everyone's eyes went wide at that. Namikaze? Wasn't that the Yondaime's clan? That's when it dawned on them just who this guy was. He was the son of the Yondaime Hokage.

"Team seven's Genin members will include Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke looked on impassively but on the inside he was furious. How was this guy already Jounin? That should be him up there. Well not necessarily up there but he should definitely be the one who is Jounin.

Naruto looked toward him, having already known who his team will consists of, and gave him a huge smile. Which only served to tick off the Uchiha even further. "Haruno Sakura." Sakura was at first a bit apprehensive of the thought of being taught by someone her own age.

Though that thought quickly left her mind as she realized she had just been placed on Sasuke's team and she let out a quite audible squeal of delight. Naruto smiled towards her with an even bigger smile than with the Uchiha, to the point where his eyes were closed and he didn't realize that her attention was not on him but his other student.

"And the final member is Inuzuka Kiba" After Iruka had read the final name Naruto, just as with the other two, looked towards Kiba with a smile that could rival that of a certain youthful Jounin. Kiba was still in disbelief about this whole situation and just looked back with a blank stare. Naruto truly was happy at what was unfolding.

Sure being a sensei came first. But he would be spending most of his time with this new team and was ecstatic about finally being around those from his own age group. After training they could hang around, go get something to eat or whatever else they wanted to do.

He was so wrapped up in his thoughts he had not even noticed when the last team had been called and the class was dismissed to go with their new senseis. Had it not been for the fact that he was a Jounin he wouldn't have noticed his new students heading toward him. He also noticed that this room was much to crowded to have a real conversation in so he turned to his team and quite cheerfully said.

"This room's no good. Meet me on the roof." And with a burst of smoke the clone was gone without a trace. The three Genin looked at each other, shrugged and headed out of the room and up the stairs. Sasuke was the first to open the door to the roof followed, rather closely, by Sakura and Kiba lagging behind both.

They found their sensei with his back against the rail still wearing the same smile he had the entire time in class. They took a seat on the small set of stairs leading towards him. "Well this is a much better place to meet our new teammates than that crowded classroom right?

First things first, do any of you have any questions you would like answered. I, being your new sensei will be happy to answer them." Sakura apprehensively rose her hand. "Alright, what you need an answer to?"

"Ano...well…are you really our sensei?"

"Of course I am, Iruka said so himself right? I know I may be seem a bit young for a Jounin but don't worry about that. Now the next thing we need to do is-"

"Alright, you can call yourself a Jounin all you want but I know good and well a gaki like you is no Jounin." Kiba's remark was a low blow to Naruto. "_I got enough adults calling me short the last thing I need is this guy doing it_." Naruto soon lost the smile and was just staring at Kiba clearly showing he didn't exactly enjoy that remark.

"Ah what's the matter? What happened to that smile of your's Gaki-Sensei? I didn't hurt your feelings did I?" Naruto's smile returned though it didn't seem friendly. It actually made the three of them a bit uneasy.

"Not at all Kiba. I'm just fine." "_Oh I can't wait for tomorrow_." The normal smile returned and he continued from where he was cut off. "As I was saying the next thing we should do is tell every one a little bit about ourselves. I'll go ahead and start.

My name is Namikaze Naruto. My likes include ramen, especially ramen from Ichiraku's, training, and going to the bar in south district, I only drink when I'm really stressed out but I mostly go because a lot of my friends go there. My dislikes ar-"

"Okay Gaki-sensei even if you are a Jounin you're still too young to drink."

'sigh' "You really like interrupting me don't you?" "_Now I know how Ero-cyclops_(guess who) _feels. Maybe I should stop calling him that_." "Yes Kiba the age to legally consume alcohol is 21 but upon turning chunin you no longer have age restrictions as you have the chance of dieing at any time. Especially me."

"What do you mean especially you?"

"I'll save that for another time. Now where was I? Oh yeah. My dislikes include the three minutes you have to wait when cooking ramen yourself, and anyone that tries to harm my comrades. My hobbies include tasting different types of ramen along with learning new jutsu." The genin sweat-dropped at his statement about himself. He may like ramen a little too much.

"My dream for the future is to become the Hokage so I can protect this village and earn everyone's respect. Alright Sakura now it's your turn."

"Okay. My name's Haruno Sakura. My likes are-'looks at sasuke and giggles'-my dreams for the future-'repeats the process with even louder giggling'-and my hobby is taking walks through the park and admiring the scenery."

"Okay then." "_Well at least she has a normal hobby_." "Okay Kiba, now you go."

"The name's Inuzuka Kiba. My likes include taking walks and training with my dog Akamaru, who you'll have to meet later because this dang school won't allow him to be here. My dislikes include cats, any kind of vegetable, and collars."

"Alright good job. Sasuke please tell us a little about yourself."

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke. I don't have any likes or dislike worth mentioning. I don't have a dream, I have an ambition. And that is to restore my clan to it's rightful glory and to kill... a certain someone." Sasuke noticed that after saying this Naruto's smile was once again lost and was now replaced by a look of utter sadness and what seemed to be regret.

His eyes went away from Sasuke's and to the ground. Sasuke himself figured this guy knew about what happened being a Jounin and all. Sakura and Kiba wore faces of confusion at the situation though both could tell that asking about it would probably just worsen whatever was going on.

"R-right... we'll just learn more about you later. Or rather tomorrow. I got to go fill out some more paperwork. Meet me at training ground seven at six tomorrow morning." The now frowning Naruto started to leave but quickly realized he almost forgot to do what Kakashi had always done.

"Oh and make sure you skip breakfast, unless of course you enjoy throwing up." And in a puff of smoke the young Jounin was gone and his new team left to themselves.

Later that night around Eleven Kurenai, Asuma, Kakashi, and Gai were making their way toward their favorite bar discussing all that had happened today. Kurenai, Asuma and Kakashi had gotten their Genin teams and Gai was telling them that no matter what, his team would be on top.

"So you see Kakashi it doesn't matter if you pass your team or not my youthful students will be the best no matter what."

"Huh, did you say something?"

"Ahhh! There you go with that hip and cool attitude of yours!"

"...Right. So Asuma, Kurenai what do you think of your teams? Mine seemed like the usual failing bunch."

"My team seems very promising. They're the kids of the Ino-Shika-Chou trio."

"Mine seems good as well. I've got the heiress to the Hyuuga clan, the heir to the Aburame clan, and one from a civilian family that's showing a lot of promise."

"I've also heard that our youthful friend Naruto got a team. Is this true?"

"Yeah I talked to him while we were there. Though I haven't seen him since then. I tried to call and ask if he wanted to come with us but I couldn't contact him." The four made it to their destination and filed in through the door. Upon examing the room they spot a familiar blonde sitting up at the bar, a purple haired woman sitting next to him with her arm around him and her head on his shoulder.

They walked up to talk to them, and find out what Anko was trying to do, but when they got there they noticed eight glasses turned upside down on the bar and a ninth in Naruto's hand. Naruto doesn't drink this much unless there is something seriously wrong. "Anko, what happened to him?" Anko looked up with a look of sadness.

"I don't know, he won't say." Anko rubbed her hand consolingly along Naruto's back. "Naruto-kun please tell me what's wrong, you haven't been this sad since Itachi left the village." Naruto visibly flinched at this. That was a sore subject with Naruto. Nobody knew why. The guy didn't even know Itachi. Naruto downed his drink and set it upon the counter.

"Give me another." Anko couldn't stand Naruto feeling this way. The two had become very close over the years. People who didn't know them often made the mistake they were siblings.

"Naruto-kun no, you've had enough. Can you at least stop for my sake."

"...Yeah...sure." A small smile of relief showed on Anko's face. "Um Anko-chan? Could I stay with you for tonight? It'd help if I had someone to sleep next to instead of by myself."

"Of course you can. Now come on let's get you to bed." And with that the two left. Leaving the four others behind filled with sorrow over their young friend.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Two Test

Naruto awoke from his heavy sleep with his head killing him. "_I should have stopped sooner_." He thought as he rubbed his head. He went to get up but stopped when he felt a weight on his chest. An arm was wrapped around him. He looked over to find Anko snuggled against him holding him very tightly. They were both under the sheets and all he could see was her face.

"_Oh yeah I slept over here last night_." A smile came upon his face. "_I'm glad she's always there for me. I guess I can just wait till she wakes up. Though I feel like I'm forgetting something_." His eyes fell upon the clock. "_Seven twenty-five_." He went to go back to sleep as his eyes snapped wide open. "_Ah crap_!" He jumped out of bed snatching Anko almost making her fall off onto the floor.

"I'm late. An hour and a half late!" He looked down and saw he was only in his boxers. "Where are my clothes?" Anko now was waking up with a yawn rubbing her eyes wondering what that sudden movement was that woke her up. The old Anko would have already been going for the kunai hidden under the mattress but she was much more relaxed than she used to be. She looked up and found Naruto running all over the room looking for something.

"Morning foxy-kun what are you looking for?" She asked with a wide smile. A frantic Naruto was a normal Naruto. Whatever was upsetting him last night seemed to be over with and she was glad he was okay.

"Anko-chan where are my clothes at? I need to go now!" He was still searching not even glancing toward Anko.

"Where are you in such a rush for? Wait! That's right you were supposed to meet your team up today for their test. Crap. You're clothes are being washed."

"Washed? Why?" He left to go where the washing machine and dryer were at.

"Your whole outfit smelt like alcohol. I forgot you needed to leave so early. I didn't have time last night to do them myself so I took them to the cleaners downstairs." Anko lived in large apartment complex. "They won't be ready till nine they said."

"Nine? Well what am I supposed to wear until then?" A sharp pain erupted in his head. "Ah! My head is killing me."

"Well that's what you get for drinking your weight in sake. Now hold on I probably have some pants you can wear." Luckily with Naruto being so young and Anko being a woman they had similar clothing sizes. Unluckily Anko doesn't own any actual shirts. Just the fishnets she's always wearing. And the one's she had are designed for a purpose not suited for men. "Here we go. You can have these."

She brought out a pair of dark orange cargo pants that looked much like his own. Naruto had talked her into getting these. She never wore them and was glad she could get rid of them. Not hat she didn't like them. Orange just wasn't her color. "I just need to cut them to make them a bit shorter. They'll be way too long like this."

She got the kunai out from her mattress and walked over to Naruto holding the pants next to him to find out where the cut should be made. "Right here should be good." When she was done she handed them to Naruto telling him to try them on. He did so and was glad that they fit. "Great they fit perfectly. Now get going you're late enough as it is."

"What about a shirt?"

"I don't have one so you'll just have to go topless." Waving her hand dismissively. "Now get going. The Chunin exams are two months away and I need to go help them out." "_I wasn't planning on going till later but I'll be bored with no one here_." "I'll see you later tonight. We're all going to the bar. And no drinking for you tonight." She meant to say this firmly but it instead came out pleading. Hoping he we would not get back in the mood that called for drinking.

"Okay I promise. See you later." He grinned, waved her goodbye and went out the door closing it and ran off to where he should have been an hour and a half ago.

"I'm glad he get's over things quickly, though I need to remember to ask about it later."

Meanwhile three genins and a dog were all waiting in a clearing. All very mad. All very tired. Most of all, very hungry. "Where's that gaki of a sensei of ours? He's more than an hour late to a meeting he himself called for." Kiba was answered by a bark from his canine companion. "You smell someone coming? Well it's about time!"

"Hey who are we waiting for?"

"What's that supposed to mean? We're waiting for-" Kiba turned around to face whoever asked the questioning only to find the answer to the question itself standing there. "Grr. Where have you been? Your over an hour late!"

"Sorry I woke up late." _"I'm starting to sound too much like ero-cyclops. I'm not surprised that they're a bit mad at me. Though why are those two being so quiet_?" He turned toward Sasuke. _"He seems to like acting the cool, calm type. Though after years of knowing Kakashi I can tell he's actually pretty angry with me_."

He turned to Sakura, whose cheeks seemed to be matching her hair. "_Why is she so red? I hope she's not sick or anything. Might as well ask_." "Sakura is everything all right, you seem to be quite red? You don't have a fever do you? Sakura? You there?" She seemed to be pulled out her trance and answered.

"Huh? Oh y-yeah. I'm just fine." That's what she said though what she was thinking was on a different subject. "_Oh my god he looks hotter than Sasuke-kun! Wait, what am I saying? Bad Sakura_!" Kiba was doing his best not to laugh.

"_This guy is a Jounin? He can't even tell that she's been staring at him the whole time_." "Hey Gaki-sensei, where's your shirt at?"

"Like I said I was in a rush this morning. I didn't have time to go by my house and get one." Kiba didn't know what he meant by that.

"_He wasn't at home? Where did he sleep? Then again who cares?_" Kiba then caught a scent that confused him. "_I smell a woman. Not a girl but a grown woman. It's coming off sensei. Wait a minute. He woke up late. His shirt's gone. And I smell the scent of a woman all over him. I see what's going on here. Nice try GakI-sensei, but you can't fool my nose_." "Hey sensei if you weren't at your house just where were you?" Naruto was a bit troubled by the grin Kiba had.

"At a friend's house."

"This friend wouldn't happen to be a woman would it? Because if so you got her scent all over you. Which can only mean you've been very close to her for the past several hours." Sasuke and Sakura were catching on but their sensei was seemingly oblivious.

"Yeah it's a woman. And we did sleep together so I guess I would smell like her. Why are you so interested anyway?" Sakura and Sasuke's eyes widened considerably. Kiba walked over and threw his arm around Naruto.

"Well I must say this is a surprise. By the way you better teach me your skills with the ladies or I'm going to be mad." Naruto didn't really know what was going on but was glad that he seemed to be gaining a bond with his team so he just decided to play along.

"Alright I'll teach you later but for now you all have one more test to take that will decide if you're going to be ninjas or not." He paused for the reaction he knew would be coming. He was right. Sakura looked very confused, Sasuke got a look that broke his usual composure and seemed a very angry, Kiba took his arm away and looked incredulously at the blonde.

"Say what? What does that supposed to mean? If you haven't noticed Gaki-sensei we got our headbands already. See, we're all wearing them."

"He's not." Pointing at Akamaru and deciding to play around a little.

"That's my dog Akamaru, of course he doesn't have a headband!"

"I'd hate to break it to you but dog or not, none of you are official ninja. You're just candidates. And I'm going to be the one deciding if you become full fledged shinobi or sent back to the academy. So be quiet as I'm about to explain the test." The three did so looking toward, and a bit downward, to their examiner. Narto pulled out two bells. "_Can't believe I remembered these_." "The rules are simple. Get a bell by nine, you pass. If you don't, you fail.

This test originally came from a mission several years ago. A team of three shinobi had been poisoned and the one responsible only carried two antidotes. This was made into a test by one of the survivors seeing as how this could make it apparent how you would react in a real life situation. His original plan was to mimic it down to the letter and actually use poison but he was denied and he settled for this as it tests you in the same way."

The team seemed scared of that and relieved that the guy had been denied to use actual poison. "Just to make you want it even more, after this we're going out to eat. Those who pass will get food as whoever doesn't will get nothing and be made to watch us eat before I drag them back to the academy myself. I'll tell you right now to attack me with the intent to kill. Pretend as if all your lives really are in danger. Now...Go!" And with that the three genin candidates were gone, hiding, waiting for an opening.

To make it easier Naruto closed his eyes to make sure he didn't see where they went and opened them back up a few seconds later. "_I'd hate to fail them but this is a very important concept to get. Still I'm a bit surprised. I thought the Inuzuka would pass this no problem. Acting as a pack is supposed to be in their very blood. I guess he doesn't see them that way yet_." Naruto then laid down on his back, yawned, and went to sleep.

"_This should speed things up_." He was right once again. Several kunai and shuriken came speeding straight for him. He didn't make a move to get out of the way as every weapon hit all around him but not hitting him. "_He actually expected me to move right into their path_." "Now I know where you are." In a poof of smoke, he was gone.

Sasuke was running through the branches planning to evade the Jounin that was now after him. "_Damn it. I shouldn't have given away my location like that. I just hope I can get away from him_." His hope went unanswered. He felt a pain in his chest and he was sent flying backward into a clearing. He regained his balance and landed on his feet wincing from the pain. Looking up he saw the nin he had been running from standing in front of him.

"If I were a real enemy you'd be dead by now." Sasuke growled and quickly began going through hand signs. _"Some kind of fire jutsu most likely_." Naruto concluded. Right for a third time.

"Fire style: Great Fireball Jutsu!" A flame at least eight foot high erupted from Sasuke's mouth engulfing Naruto entirely. The flame died down revealing a large crater that had resulted from the attack. "_Where'd he go? If I had burned him his body would still be here_." Looking all around him he couldn't see Naruto anywhere. "Where'd you go?"

"Right under your feet." Sasuke looked down and saw a hand shoot up from the ground and grab his leg.

"What the-?" He was pulled under the ground and buried up to his head Naruto reappearing in front of him.

"Earth style: Inner Decapitation Jutsu." For future reference a Genin like yourself should have never attacked a Jounin without backup. It's a foolish thing to do." Sasuke glared.

"I could beat you any day of the week!"

"Really now? You do realize I haven't even begun to try don't you? The difference in our level is far too great. You should try getting your teammate's help." Naruto looked towards his right. "Or I guess just Sakura. Kiba's trying to break my rules." He disappeared and Sasuke was left to get out of his predicament on his own.

Kiba was busy messing with the clock Naruto had set earlier. "Now I'll have enough time to convince those two we need to work together. 'bark' Yeah I know Akamaru, those two should already know how to work as a pack. It's one of the most basic concepts to work togeth-."

"Secret Leaf Taijutsu: Thousand Years of Death!"

"Aaaahhhh!" Kiba was sent flying and landed hard next to a nearby tree with a very sore rear end.

"It's also a basic concept to not cheat in an exam. Though you seem to have trouble understanding that." Kiba began to stand up cursing what his sensei just did.

"What the hell was that for? I was just checking what time it is."

"Lesson number one. A ninja takes in any and all information surrounding them. Especially what other ninjas say and do."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I was in a rush to get here this morning, so much so I couldn't even grab a shirt. What makes you think I would have grabbed a clock?" Kiba turned back to the clock wondering what else it could possibly be when a loud poof and a puff of smoke exploded from the clock.

Kiba stared at the cloud not realizing what happened when another Naruto came out of the smoke and landed a hit on his jaw before he could even realize it had moved. "I didn't get a clock, so I made a clone and had it transform into one. Like the Third always says, look underneath the underneath. Now what time is it really?" Naruto had asked his clone.

"Eight Fifty-six."

'sigh' "_I guess it's over. I hate it but I have to fail them. So much for working with people my-, well there they are and not a moment too soon, let's see what they got." _A kunai shot out and Naruto allowed it to hit him in the thigh.

"Sakura now!" Sakura leapt out of the bushes, kunai in hand, and attacked Naruto. Her attacks weren't that great but they got his attention. Just as planned. Sasuke came in and joined the fight, the two were now double-teaming their sensei trying their best to land a hit. Even with a kunai weakening his leg Naruto was moving out of the way, though with great difficulty. Kiba saw that the clone was focused on those other two and with a sweeping kick hit the clone dispelling it.

"Alright Akamaru let's get the Gaki. Beast Mimicry: Man Beast Clone!" Akamaru turned into a replica of Kiba and the two ran in for their attack. "All right you two out of the way fast! Fang Over Fang!" Sakura and Sasuke quickly moved out of the way as Kiba approached. Naruto saw this a smile coming across his face as he decided to stand and take the hit.

"_They passed the first part. Let's see how they do with the second part_." The attack collided and Kiba and Akamaru jumped back. The spot covered with dust where they came from. The smoke cleared and they saw Naruto slowly getting to his feet. Not wanting to miss the opportunity Sasuke lunged forward and grabbed both bells before Naruto could get up. Just as Naruto knew would happen.

"Congratulations. You got the bells. And you worked together to do it. Now comes the hard part."

"Hard part? That was easy?" Kiba asked.

"Well this won't be physically more difficult but it might be hard for you though. You three got the bells. Now which two get to keep them and pass the exam?"

"What? We all got them shouldn't we all pass?"

"Remember, this is a poison scenario. In the real world you have to make tough decisions that will end up with people getting killed. Now make your choice. You can decide in any way other than violence. We'll just say the poison weakened you all keeping you from doing anything like that."

"How are we supposed to decide who fails?"

"Like I said. You figure it out." The three looked at each other. Each had a different look in their eyes. Sasuke had agitation, Sakura sadness, and Kiba disbelief. Sasuke broke the silence.

"I grabbed them so I'm taking one. You two can decide which of you pass."

"No way! That took all three of us you can't just claim one." Kiba couldn't believe the Uchiha would make such a claim. Sakura though felt as if she did nothing.

"No you both deserve them. Kiba landed the attack and Sasuke got the bells. You two take them. It's only fair." Kiba looked up in surprise. She's sacrificing herself. Sasuke closed his eyes before speaking up.

"No Sakura. Kiba's right that took all of us. We can't just make a decision on this based on our own ideas."

"Then how do we decide."

"He said we can use any method. A coin toss is as fair as it gets." Sasuke took out three coins from his pocket. "We all flip and the odd one out is the one that leaves. That alright with you two?" They looked at each other and nodded. "All right here." He handed out the coins and they flipped them into the air. Not a second after they left their hands the coins were grabbed by a fast moving hand. Naruto's.

"You three know what? I've made my own decision." He stopped just to play with the suspense. "You all pass." The three looked at him shock in their eyes.

"We all pass?" They all asked at the same time. "How? Why?"

"This test had two parts. The bells themselves were never really important. What was important was if you understood one thing. Teamwork. If you really were poisoned would you just split up assuring that all three of you would die. No. A true team would still work together even if only two of them will live. That was the first part. Working together no matter the conditions.

The second part was handling who would pass. The wrong thing to do would be to claim one because of your own accomplishments, which you nearly did. You see, squad members have no accomplishments. Only the squad itself deserves credit. So you found a way to get the decision made without letting your own judgment interfere. Believe it or not, a coin toss is said to be what the original team did when they went through the real thing."

"So we all pass?"

"That's right. Now if I remember we were going out to eat after this weren't we? Let's go! I missed breakfast and I'm starving."

"Well Gaki-sensei now you know how we feel. You told us not to eat."

"You should have seen through that." And the now official squad seven made their way into town. their sensei leading the way.

They came up to a ramen stand the name Ichiraku written on the banner hanging across the roof. On the way Kiba couldn't contain his excitement at being a full fledged ninja, Sasuke was just walking along, though obviously pleased with himself, and Sakura was having a hard time not staring at Naruto who was still shirtless, a bit of sweat now covering him only making him that much harder not to look at.

Naruto of course didn't notice as he was actually even happier than his team with them passing. They stepped through the curtains and all took a seat. The team could only think one thing. "_Ramen. Of course_."

"Hey old man I need some ramen over here fast." Teuchi Ichiraku turned around from his cooking to see his best and favorite customer along with three more kids his age.

"Hello Naruto It's good to see you. These some new friends of yours?"

"Yeah, they're also my students."

"Students? Well I can't let you all keep waiting. If you three are anything like your sensei you're probably waiting for anything to eat. Let alone my delicious ramen. Ayame get out to the front I'll need your help out here." Ayame walked out and saw Naruto, a slight blush reaching her face.

"Hey Naruto-kun, don't you look good today?" '_He's twelve. Snap out of it_!' She thought as she shook her head back and forth.

"Thanks Ayame-chan, so do you."

"So what do you four want?"

"I'll have five miso's please."

"I'll take beef ramen though if you could, leave the meat raw. And also a smaller bowl for Akamaru, same thing."

"I'll just have a small bowl of the shrimp please."

"I guess I'll order mine with pork." Ayame nodded and turned around to help her father. Kiba leaned in to Naruto.

"That wouldn't happen to be your girlfriend now would it sensei?"

"Ayame? Nah, she's like an older sister to me."

"What about that other woman you were with? The one in her twenties."

"You know her age just by the smell? Well I'm not dating her either, that would be a bit weird for me."

"You said you slept with her."

"Well yeah but I don't get how that means we're dating. Wait a minute, what do you think we did?"

"You said you slept with her didn't you?"

"Yeah I did and I meant just that! We slept in the same bed. We didn't do anything like that."

"Ohhh. And here I thought you were getting some action." Naruto turned a bright shade of red.

The rest of their ramen was done and set in front of them and the team enjoyed their congratulatory meal. They ate in relative silence and once they were all done, Naruto paid for the meal and told them to meet up at the Hokage tower in one hour to receive their first mission. _"D-rank missions. I hope I train them fast enough to get off these quickly and move on to at least low C-rank missions. D-ranks are way too boring. But I guess they can help with us getting better acquainted_."

"Alright. Try not to be late. I'll see you all in one hour." He disappeared in cloud of smoke making them wonder if he had shunshined or if they had been with a shadow clone the whole time. They decided they would separate for now and meet up at the tower at the appropriate time.

"Gaki-sensei better not be late again."

Nearly an hour later in the Hokage's office Naruto was discussing what his team would be doing for the rest of the day with his grandfather figure. He was going through several scrolls the Hokage handed him that would be his missions. Just like he thought they were the regular D-ranks. Getting trash out of the river, re-painting one of the old buildings, weeding a garden, catching Tora the cat...

"Are you serious? That cat again? How many times is he going to run away? I thought I was finally done with this repeating mission when I became Chunin. Should have known he'd be back." The Hokage would have chuckled at Naruto's complaining but he had heard about last night.

"Naruto. I heard you were drinking quite a bit last night. Is this true?" Naruto looked up a bit remorseful.

"Yeah."

"What for?" Naruto looked at his team's file his eyes drifting towards the picture of Sasuke.

"He wants me dead. He wants to kill me. And I deserve it." The Hokage followed his eyes and understood the situation.

"I doubt he wants to kill you Naruto. There's no way he could know the truth."

"It doesn't matter. He's saddened by the death of his clan. He wants to kill the one responsible. Whether he knows it or not, I'm the one he should be after. Yet he's chasing his brother."

"Naruto, you can't blame yourself for what happened. Not even I could have prevented that tragedy."

FLASHBACK: Five Years Ago, the council conference room

The room was shared by only four people. The Third Hokage, his two advisers, and the proclaimed war-hawk of Konoha, Danzo. They were in a heated discussion discussing the information that just came up. Danzo started.

"So it seems the Uchiha clan plans to take control of the village. Our only option is to eliminate them. If they make the first strike, the consequences will be dire." The two advisers agreed but the Third voiced his opinion.

"Danzo there is no need for that. We can call a meeting with them and discuss this. We can't simply kill them off that's utter madness. How would you go about doing that anyway. The Uchiha clan can hold themselves well even if you send all of root."

"I don't plan to send the entire division after them. Just one."

"You had better not be talking about who I think you're talking about."

"I don't see why not. Namikaze Naruto has far surpassed the level any ninja were at his age. Even his own father's. I assure you he can handle this."

"Because of the circumstances I may have put him under your training five years ago but I will not allow him to be used like this. The contract we signed keeps me from interfering as long as he is a ninja, but I can still dismiss him from service which I will do if you actually think you're going to send him to do commit a massacre!"

"_Gullible old man, not like this would be his first massacre."_ "What if I said this would be his final mission?"

"What do you mean?"

"Allow him to complete this one last mission and I will make that contract null and void giving his care back to you." The Third's eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

"You're serious? No, either way I still say we seek negotiation."

"We've all decided on this. Your vote has a lot of power but it can be overruled as long as all three of us vote against you. The decision has already been made. Naruto is perfect for this mission and he will be out of root if he completes it, though I can always send some others. Though then I can guarantee we will have casualties.

The fox will make their eyes have no effect on the boy rendering them defenseless as they depend on those eyes so heavily. You know this as well as I do. Sending Konoha's Crimson Death is the perfect strategy. Even someone three times his skill would simply be hit by their eyes and killed off." Sarutobi lowered his head in defeat. Danzo was right. Though he was morally against this he was the Hokage first and foremost and he had to do what was best for the village.

"Fine. Send him. But you will keep your word. He is dismissed from Root the instant his mission is completed."

"Trust me Hokage-sama. This problem will be over before the night is over." He walked out of the room to send his assassin. He was truly sad to be losing such a shinobi. But this had to be done. The Uchiha could not be allowed to take over at any cost. Besides, the kid just couldn't be broken of his spirit, his will. He would soon be useless to Danzo because of those 'damn things called emotions'.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Massacre and Sacrifice

Naruto was walking towards his destination with a sad look in his eyes. He had many missions before. But none like this. Kill off an entire clan? He gripped the sword left to him by his father. It was the only comforting thing he had on missions. He didn't want to do this but it was for the greater good. If the Uchiha launched an attack the Leaf village would be weakened no matter who won.

Only Kame knows what would happen if the balance of power held between the five great nations tipped in that direction. More than likely another Great War with the Leaf right in the middle of it. That was the last thing he wanted to happen. He hoped they would follow the Third's advice. Negotiation.

If they wouldn't agree to talk this out, his hands would be seeing blood tonight. A lot of it. Even more than when he earned the name Crimson Death. Naruto hated that name. It did nothing but remind him of how he lost control over the Fox's power. He just prayed it didn't happen tonight. He would do his best to give them a painless death. Though it's a different story entirely if he loses himself to that chakra.

He put on his ANBU mask as he neared his destination, as there was no way they would take a seven year old seriously. As he reached the center of the complex several of the Uchiha started to come out eyeing him warily. The head of the clan stepped out, Uchiha Fugaku. He looked at the rather short ANBU for quite a while before speaking.

"What can I help you with ANBU-san? Are you looking for Itachi? If so good luck, I don't know where he went off to." Since he was the informant Itachi had been told to stay away from the compound. He and his younger brother Sasuke were the only ones not part of the plan to take over and so they were both being kept away. Sasuke's academy class was conveniently having a late night teaching session.

"No, I am not here for Itachi-san. I'm here to ask for negotiation."

"Negotiation for what?"

"Don't act innocent. We know all about your plan. Now please, you can talk this out with Hokage-sama. There's no need for violence." Fugaku only hardened his glare.

"How did you find out? Itachi wasn't it?" Naruto nodded. "So my son is a traitor to his clan? I'll make sure he gets his punishment once this village is ours. Sorry ANBU-san. There will be no talking anything out."

"This is your last chance. Negotiate, or I will have to eliminate you." He unsheathed his sword.

"You? You think one ANBU can take on the entire Uchiha clan? The Hokage is getting foolish in his old age. Sharingan!" He looked Naruto straight in the eyes. "You came in to fight Uchiha and yet you looked me straight in the eyes. You're the lowliest ANBU I've ever met." Though the eyes behind the mask quickly changed color. The red matching his opponent. Fugaku got scared, and fast. He hasn't felt this frightened since the Kyuubi attack.

Those eyes reminded him so much of the Fox he thought the thing had come back to life in a human form. He couldn't even move. The great Sharingan was reversed entirely. Naruto wasted no time. He ran up and with a well placed slice, the man was no more. He fell straight to the ground. Naruto rose his sword and spoke so calm it was as if nothing even happened.

"Who else wants to take me one on one?" Apparently nobody. They all got up and attacked, sixty one on one.

"Careful the Sharingan won't work on him!" They attacked and Naruto quite easily dodged, countering every now and then sending them down one after the other. These guy's depended on their sharingan far too much. That was one reason Itachi was so much stronger than the rest of his clan. He didn't just work all day with the sharingan. He had actual skill **and**the sharingan.

It didn't take long and the Uchiha realized that even though their hypnotic eye wouldn't work on him that didn't mean they could not use the piercing eye. Their attacks didn't change too much, but now they could keep up with his counters and soon Naruto found himself able to hit not one opponent. They saw his attacks coming a mile away. It was only a matter of time before he tired out. Just as Danzou planned. As soon as Naruto got hit hard enough the Fox would take care of the rest.

It took about ten minutes. A sword went straight for his heart and he knew he couldn't dodge it. The young ANBU prayed. Not for himself, but for this clan. He knew what would happen as soon as he received the mortal blow. It wasn't going to be pretty. This assassination was about to turn massacre. The sword went straight through him and was remove just as quickly. First he fell to his knees, then to the ground.

The Uchiha's dropped their weapons and turned to their fallen brethren. They could only think of one thing. Avenging their family. They would attack the village tonight. They turned to prepare when suddenly ten of them were engulfed by a huge fire. The ones not in the flame were wincing from the heat. They were the masters of fire but this heat was more than even they could create.

The flames died down and when they were gone all that was left were ten charred skeletons, still standing. The Uchiha were speechless. A fire so intense it can burn down to the bone in mere seconds? They had heard of this jutsu and the one who used it.

Konoha's Crimson Death, rightfully named. The bright crimson flames were probably the last thing the poor souls saw of this world. They turned to where the ANBU had been killed, only to see him standing up with his arm stretched out and his palm open. Had he not been wearing a mask they would have seen the most disturbing smile since Orochimaru. The imposing figure spoke in a voice that sent chills up their spines.

"Now It's time for the real fun to begin." After that Naruto did not use the flames, perfectly content with ripping them apart sometimes with claws, sometimes with fangs. The taste of blood only intensifying the fox's influence. After about ten minutes the once proud clan was no more.

Naruto started to regain himself and looked around and if he had not been ANBU for an entire year he would have puked. He had never seen so much blood. Bodies were strewn everywhere, some were cut to pieces. He looked down at his hands. More blood. He noticed he had a strong taste of metal in his mouth. He knew what it was. He clutched his sword tightly letting the tears flow.

"Mission…complete." He sat there for about a quarter hour when he heard someone walking up to him. He looked up. "Itachi-san? I, I'm, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen. I-"

"It's alright Naruto. You did what needed to be done."

"I did it the wrong way. The pain I must have put them through…"

"Naruto, you did nothing wrong. You protected your village. Be proud of that." Naruto looked around.

"I can't be proud of this. Why do people want to fight? Why can't we just live in peace?"

"That is a question I can not answer. Naruto I have a favor to ask of you."

"Sure. What?"

"Let me take the blame for this." Naruto was, to simply put it, shocked.

"Let you take the blame? Why would you want to be blamed for this?"

"Naruto, do you know the truth about your father? About what happened during the Kyuubi attack?"

"What do you mean? He sealed it into me sacrificing his life to do so. But how do you know about that? The Third told everyone he killed it."

"I'm one of the few who know the truth. Something you don't even know."

"Alright you're just confusing me."

"The Fourth didn't defend this village during the attack. He was on the Kyuubi's side."

"What? What do you mean he was on Kyuubi's side."

"He attacked this village along with the Fox in hopes of becoming the only one in charge. No council. No advisors. Just him. He wanted complete control of this village and he didn't care how he went about it." Naruto just sat there as if he had been paralyzed.

"What really happened is the Third killed your father and sealed the fox into you sacrificing the Fourth's soul. The lie was made for the same reason we never told anyone about the fox being sealed inside of you. To keep the villagers from trying to kill you. Now tell me, how does that make you feel?"

"He helped the Fox attack? He's the one who killed all those people?"

"Yes, now how does that make you feel?"

"I, I can't even describe it. I've never felt this betrayed. Ever. I can't believe he actually did that."

"Good because he didn't." Naruto's face almost made Itachi smirk. Almost.

"Huh?"

"Your father didn't attack the village. Everything Hokage-sama told you is true. Your father saved this village."

"Then why did you tell me something like that."

"To help you understand why I want to be the one held responsible for this." Itachi saw that Naruto was confused so he decided to elaborate. "When I told you that your father, a man you've looked up to as a hero you're entire life, tried to take over the village not even caring for the lives that would be lost your whole world was shattered. Though it was just a lie.

When Sasuke is told his entire family tried to do that, it won't be a lie. Nothing but the truth. That's why I want to do this. I would rather Sasuke believe he has one evil brother, rather than know the truth behind this whole matter." Naruto sat there and contemplated the matter for a while.

"I understand. You sure about this? What am I going to tell Hokage-sama?"

"Don't worry I have a plan that will make everyone believe it was me. Just go tell the Hokage you completed your mission. I'll take care of the rest."

"And you're absolutely sure you want to do this?"

"Yes, now go. Sasuke will be getting here any minute. He doesn't need to see you here." And with that the blond jumped off to tell the Hokage that he had completed his mission."

The next day Sasuke woke up in the hospital and when the doctor's asked what happened he told them about Itachi. The Hokage had kept Naruto's mission a secret and because of that everyone believed what Sasuke told them. After all, Itachi was indeed gone. And seemingly no one else knew anything about it.


End file.
